Conventionally, various disposable diapers have been devised to realize a good fit feeling while preventing leakage of bodily waste. For example, as for a disposable diaper including an absorber spanning a crotch region and extending to a front waistline region and a rear waistline region, there is known a configure in which the absorber is divided into three parts in the product longitudinal direction while elastic members in an extended state are arranged along the absorber at the outer side in the product widthwise direction of the absorber (for example, Patent Literature 1, FIGS. 1 and 2).
When the disposable diaper is worn, the space between the divided three parts of the absorber are narrowed to bring these parts in close contact with each other, thereby allowing the disposable diaper to fit into a wearer, so that the disposable diaper is prevented from sagging when the disposable diaper is worn.